His Guardian Angel
by sasukeztruelove
Summary: Sakura dies and becomes a guardian angel. RXR On hiatus, may discontinue
1. The Beginning

Text-normal

_Text-inner Sakura_

**Text-thoughts (in this case its her heart thumping…)**

**Disclaimer- Do Not Own Naruto! **

* * *

**.:His Guardian Angel:.**

* * *

_**Thump thump**_

_This is the end, and all I could do was force a bitter smile upon my face._

_**Thump Thump**_

_I had failed. I wasn't strong enough to kill Orochimaru._

_**Thump Thump**_

_And because of that, I'm going to die by the hands of the very man I came to kill._

_**Thump Thump**_

_I hear someone yelling behind me. It sounds like Naruto…he's telling me to move._

_**Thump Thump**_

_But I can't. I've locked eyes with Orochimaru and I can see my _death_._

_**Thump Thump **_

_There's a movement behind Oro, I see spiky ebony hair. And my forced smile becomes real. _

_**Thump Thump**_

_I look at _his_ face, so happy that it's the last one I'll see, and _his_ eyes widen. Out of the corner of my eye I see that Orochimaru has aimed his katana at my chest._

_**Thump Thump**_

_The last thing I remember before falling into an excruciating darkness is Naruto's yell and the sound of a katana being unsheathed._

_**Thump Thump**_

_**Thump Thu-**_

My name is Sakura Haruno. If you think this is the end of my story, you are so very wrong.

xX.This is only the beginning of it.Xx

* * *

See, I redid one of the chapters! 


	2. A new Guardian

Text-normal

_Text-inner Sakura_

**Text-thoughts**

**Disclaimer- Nyet, I Do Not Own Naruto! **

* * *

**His Guardian Angel

* * *

**

.:xXx:.

Have you ever wondered what would happen when you die?

Do you join Kami-sama in heaven or, do you just…_die_?

That's what I was pondering when I woke up. Using my charka I scanned the room for any threats and when I was sure I was the only one in the room I sat up slowly. I was in an all white room with no windows and a small door on the wall opposite of the bed I was laying on. Looking down at my self I realized I had no injuries. All of the scratches, cuts, and bruises I had received during the fight with Orochimaru were gone. Lifting a hand to my chest I realized that the injury that must have caused the most damage was also gone. I looked around the room again, there were no beeping machines attached to me and I knew immediately that I wasn't in a hospital and there was no other furniture besides the bed I was on. I had no idea were I was, and I suddenly felt extremely vulnerable.

I was startled when the door in front of me opened to reveal a woman. She was short, probably around 4'10. She had long red hair that came down to her lower back with sparkling blue eyes. She smiled when she saw me.

"Oh, it nice to see that you are finally awake." She said as she walked towards the foot of my bed. "You have been sleeping for quite awhile sweetie. We were worried you might not wake up." Her smile wavered but came back full force seconds later.

"Where am I?" I asked not so politely, which caused her to wince.

"Well, dear, you are not in Kansas anymore." She said with a giggle, but covered it with a cough when she saw my glare. "You may have noticed that you are no longer injured. All diseases and injuries received in the land of the living are healed automatically when you transfer to the land of the dead. A stab to the chest killed you and your murder is Orochimaru. You are in the infirmary section of the Guardian's Head Quarters.

"If you could tell me your name, birthday, age, and place of birth it would help considerably. We still need to find your body in the land of the living and we need to find you a Huna (1) to watch over. Only when you are ready of course."

I did not trust her for I did not know her, but one look at her eyes and I saw love and compassion, she reminded me of Naruto.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, I am 17, my birth date is March 28, and I was born in the Village Hidden I the Leaves. And you never told me your name."

"Oh! How silly of me. My name is Uzumaki Kushina. If you are from Konoha, you must have heard of my son, Naruto?" That is why she reminded me of Naruto, she is his mother. I just nodded.

"Come, come; we need to get you Minato." Again, all I did was nod as I slipped from under the covers and got of the bed. As I did I felt a weight on my back that hadn't been there before. I looked back only to see two _white things_ protruding from my upper back. Kushina looked at my startled expression with laughter in her eyes.

"I see your wings have grown in," she said as she walked closer to me, "with the slightest hint of pink in them to. They match your hair." She said with a smile, she than took my hand and lead me out of the room. We entered a large wide hallway. It looked the same as the room did, all white with no windows, only doors. The only difference was that there were other people walking around. Some calm others wearing the same expression that I had worn only moments before.

"All new guardians are brought here to rest and recuperate. All your injuries may have been healed when you entered the land of the dead, but you may still have pain and fatigue. In the rare cases when injuries are not healed we have another facility were they go to be treated, than they are brought here to rest. I'm afraid to say that you were one of those rare cases. The wound on your chest had not healed completely. I believe that is why you slept so long." I just nodded as she told me this information. She sighed and continued, "I am taking you to my husband were we wi-"

"Wait! Your husband, Naruto's dad? I heard a rumor that he was the 4th Hokage, is that true?"

"Yes, he was, but when we get to my husband we will register you into the Guardian Knjiga (2) and than we will find you a Huna."

"What is a Huna?" I asked.

"A Huna is what we guardians call the humans we watch over." As she said this we came to a door that was at the least 20 feet tall. It was made of pure gold and had a man with his arms outstretched carved into it. Kushina knocked once and someone from inside screamed to come in. The room we entered was big and a man that could have been Naruto's twin was sitting behind a desk. The walls were light granite and there were many windows. The floors were made of a white stone I had never seen before and the desk the man sat at was decorated with silver and gold.

The man had long hair that spiked out in all different directions and he had the same friendly, aqua eyes as Kushina and Naruto.

"HELLO! YOU MUST BE THE NEW GUARDIAN ANGEL!"

I managed not to grimace at how loud he had yelled that, and how much it echoed in the large room. Kushina sent me an apologetic smile form where she stood next to the man.

"MY NAME IS NAMIKAZE MINATO. YOU'RE SAKURA HARUNO RIGHT??"

"Ugh, yes."

"Dear! Stop yelling, can't you see that it is bothering the girl? Sorry. I'm afraid he ate too much sugar before you arrived." Minato looked up at his wife in surprise. It seemed she never told him to talk quietly.

_Now's a good time to start. _

"Fine," He said in a huff," who?" He asked.

"Excuse me?"

"You are from Konoha, are you not? This means we need to find you a Huna in that village. Do you have anyone in mind?"

"Ok, let me get this straight. I'm dead," they nodded encouragingly," I was one of the rare cases when the person doesn't heal, I woke up in an unfamiliar room, in a place I never believed existed," I heard someone faintly mutter 'ouch', "I Was interrogated by a women I've never seen before, told I have wings and that I'm something called a Guardian, and now your telling me to pick one of my friends? FOR WHAT?! I have absolutely _NO idea_ what is going on!" I yelled, attempting to refill my lungs with air.

"Yes, you are dead and whether you believed heaven was real or not, you are here. You are a part of a clan of somewhat rare species of humans. The people in this large clan are born with a small tattoo on your back. As you grow stronger, only ninja have the mark, your tattooed wings grow. By the look on your face you didn't even know you had a tattoo. This is because they are not visible to the human eye. Only ninjas with a Kekkei Genkai called Ienjoukei (3) can see this tattoo and only one in one billion ninjas have it. It is not inherited by blood and it cannot be learned, you must be extremely lucky to get it." Minato said.

I just nodded my head at the information. "So I need to pick, someone from Konoha to, what, exactly?" I asked.

"As a Guardian it will be your responsibility to watch over your Huna and make sure he or she is not killed before it is his or her time. If you choose a villager you will make sure they are not in harms way if a war brakes out or if an incident happens. If you choose a ninja you cannot keep them from getting hurt, but you can heal their injuries so that they do not die. The objective is to keep you Huna alive until I decide it is their time to pass to the world of the dead." Minato said. "So, do you have anyone in mind?"

"Well, I would choose my teammates first. Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi."

"Ah, well Kushina and I are already watching over Naruto, Rin is watching over Kakashi, and a friend from the village Sai lived in before he came to Konoha is watching over him." He as he flipped through the pages of what I guessed was the Guardian Knjiga. "What about the Uchiha boy? He was once your teammate wasn't he? And he is unguarded; we would have assigned the whole of the Uchiha clan to him if the Uchiha's were susceptible to the mark." He said with a grin. I stayed silent and he took that as a yes as he stated writing in the large book.

"If you don't mind signing your name here."

* * *

It was an hour later that I was escorted out of GHQ, as I had heard Kushina refer to it, and out into open air, and to my shock and amazement the building was on a _cloud_. And as I looked around the shock finally took over. I _was _dead and I _was_ an angel. For the last hour I _had _been drilled on the technique of flying and had been given my clothes back. (I had been wearing a really uncomfortable dress, _thing_ since I had woken up in this place.) And now it was time for me to fly back to Konoha.

"Well, I hope you have fun and remember, no one nut you Huna can see you." Kushina informed me. And then she swiftly **pushed** me of the cloud's edge.

_Dude, the__ bitch just pushed us of the cloud!_

And within second I forgot the last hour of flying lessons and had no idea how to stop my freefall**.** I started to panic, which is an understatement in itself.

**Come on wings! FLAP! **

And flap they did and its was smooth sailing the rest of the way to Konoha.

.:Hello, my name is Haruno Sakura and I am the newest Guardian Angel:.

.:Straight out of GHQ:.

* * *

Please Review! edit #2

1- A Huna is what the Guardian Angels call there charges.

2- Knjiga is Croatian for book.

3- Ienjoukei- Literally Beyond (Ien) Sight (Joukei). THANK YOU Ishasuki!!


	3. Reacquainted

Text-normal

_Text-inner sakura_

**Text-thoughts**

Disclaimer- Do Not Own Naruto!

* * *

Recap:

_.:Hello, my name is Haruno Sakura and I am the newest Guardian Angel:._

_.:Straight out of GHQ:._

* * *

**His Guardian Angel **

* * *

.:xXx:.

Nothing has changed. I said to myself as I watched the market fro my hiding spot in the woods. I mean I shouldn't be hurt. I was just another ninja that was killed in action. My name was just another name added to the Memorial Stone, just another name among a hundred others. I was just another moron because I made my friends go through the pain of losing a comrade _again_, but this time they knew no matter how hard they fought, I wouldn't be coming back. No, I shouldn't be hurt, but as I turned away from the market, I couldn't stop the tear that ran down my cheek.

I mean, I don't even know what I was expecting. Maybe a black band around the arm, but definitely nothing, I thought I was more important to Konoha than that. As I walked along the edge of the forest, watching everything, everyone that went by my heart began to ache. How I wished I could just run out there and hug them all, I wanted to tell them that I was alright.

That was when I heard the sound of two people sparring with each other. From the amount of noise coming from training area #24 it was a serious fight. It only took a few seconds for me to reach the area with my speed and I was greeted with a kunai that barely missed my head.

"Jeez Teme, that was a terrible throw." I heard someone say. They were answered with a grunt and I poked my head around the tree I was hiding behind to see not only Naruto, but Sasuke as well.

"If you had fought like this had we had to fight you to bring you back, you woulda gotten your ass kicked." Naruto said with a forced laugh. So Sasuke had come back willingly. That was different, and it was another thing I wasn't expecting. I mean, if I had known all I had to do to get Sasuke back to Konoha was die, I would have killed myself a lot sooner.

_Fun_

Someone declaring defeat brought me back to reality. I saw that Sasuke had somehow gotten his katana between Naruto's legs and had the blade very close to his- yeah.

"OK, OK! I GIVE!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke withdrew his sword and sheathed it with a smirk. "God Teme I need those if I'm ganna marry Hinata! I can't disappoint her on our wedding night." He said as he thrust his pelvis forward and wiggled his eyebrows in a joking manner.

"With or without you will still disappoint." Sasuke said and I couldn't stop the giggle that came out of my mouth until it was too late. The area had gone eerily quiet.

"Who's there? Come from behind that tree." I heard Sasuke yell. What was I supposed to do? Transform myself into a different person and plead innocence? They would recognize my charka immediately.

"Come out or I will come and get you myself." What if Naruto is still here and he sees me? What will happen, Minato said that only Sasuke could see me. Does that mean that I'm invisible to everyone but Sasuke or that Sasuke is the only one who is _allowed_ to see me? Oh well, what was the worst thing GHQ could do to me, kill me? I could only laugh and smile as I walked out from behind the tree. They were both there; Sasuke activated his Sharingan and Naruto's eyes widened as I came into view.

"Who are you and who do you think you are transforming into her?!" Naruto growled.

"It's me, Sakura." I said as I walked out into the clearing.

I felt a sudden rush of air and I knew that Sasuke was not longer in front of me but behind me. "Tell us who you are now or I'l-"

"Or you'll what Sasuke, thank me, knock me out?" I felt him stiffen as I said this. Naruto's look of rage melted into a look of pure confusion.

"How do you know about that?" He asked after he had turned me around.

"Because I was there." I said looking into his eyes. I saw disbelief, desperation, and hope.

"But you were dead! Hokage-sama tried to resuscitate you and it never worked! We buried you, I was there, and I know you're dead! …You have to be." He said, looking very close to hysteria.

"If it makes you feel any better Sasuke I _am_ dead. I'm a guardian and I'm here to protect you. Not that you need it. Oh, I saw your parents while I was in heaven Naruto. They were really nice people. I really like your dad, he acts and looks just like you, you know. Your mother was really sweet too until she pushed me off the cloud…I don't like her so much now." I said as I smiled at them both. I was here and breathing, why couldn't they just be happy??

"So you're a…a Guardian? What is that?" Naruto asked since he had recovered from the shock first. Struggling to get out of Sasuke's grasp on my arms I turned to him.

"Yup, a guardian is a celestial being who comes back to Earth or the land of the living to protect a loved one or friend. They can also look over there loved one from heaven, as your parents do. See look at my-" as I looked at my back I noticed the absence of my wings. "Well, that's weird." Were had they gone? Neither Minato nor Kushina had said anything about making my wings disappear. "Well at one point I had wings and when I find out how to get them back I'll show them to you."

"Are we the only ones who can see you?" I heard Sasuke whisper behind me.

"To tell you the truth _I_ don't even know the answer to that question. Minato said that you were the only one who could see me. I don't know if that means I'm invisible to everyone but you or if you are the only one who is _allowed_ to see me." (A/N- Yes, I repeated! So sue me! :p)

"Lets go and show you to Sai and Kakashi-sensei! They'll never believe that your alive."

"Actually Naruto, I don't even think that you were allowed to see me. I really don't think it's a good idea to go around advertising myself, and I definitely don't want everyone to know that I'm alive. I'm going to Tsunade-shisho because I think she disserves to know, but no one else can know yet." Naruto stared at me for a little longer before a grin found its way onto his face.

"I'm really glad your back Sakura-chan." With a last glance at the man behind me he ran off in the direction of his apartment. After watching his retreating back disappear in the distance I turned around to face Sasuke. He was just staring at me.

"Hello, I am your new Guardian Angel and I will protect you with my life… I mean death." I told him. And I could do nothing to stop the tears that came as I saw the corners of Sasuke's lips turn up slightly as he took me in his arms and held me.

.:Hello, my name is Haruno Sakura:.

.:I am your new Guardian Angel and I will protect you with my…death:.

* * *

Update and edit # 3! Yeah baby, I'm on a roll.

This one was completely redone because I was stupid enough to delete this chapter before I backed it up…so I lost the entire chapter. I know its nothing like it was before and I'm taking a lot of the humor out, but I like it better this way and I'm trying to fit all the humor back in. 


	4. Home

Text-normal

_Text-inner sakura_

**Text-thoughts**

Disclaimer- Do Not Own Naruto!

* * *

Recap-

_.:Hello, my name is Haruno Sakura:._

_.:I am your new Guardian Angel and I will protect you with my…death:._

* * *

**His Guardian Angel**

* * *

.:xXx:.

Alright, I admit it!

This job is_ way_ easier than I thought it would be.

Why?

I'll tell you why:

#1- Sasuke is on probation for the next…6 months or so, give or take a month for behavior.

#2- All Sasuke does is train, eat, train, sleep, train, and bath. Oh, and did I say train?

#3- Naruto is actually keeping me a secret! (Gasp!) Who woulda though he'd be able to keep his big mouth shut?

#4- It turns out that after Oro attacked me, Naruto and Sasuke opened a can of butt whoppin' on his big ass. (I'm so proud.) So he has slithered back to his hole were he is healing. So no war is pending.

It's been two days since Naruto and Sasuke found out I was still (kinda) alive and a day since I went to see Tsunade-shisho. The visit didn't go as I had planned. It turned out that Tsunade had taken my death far worse than anyone else had, which, in a way, I had expected because she had been like a mother to me and on several occasions (only when she was drunk) she would say that I was the daughter she never had. Anyway, when she had heard of my death, she had ordered Shizune to go to the market and buy 7 crates of sake. It was not a pretty sight, and when I came through the window of the Hokage Tower and landed right in front of her (It was harder to clime that stupid tower than I thought it would be.) she looked at me, than the sake, and promptly passed out.

So her falling face first on the floor caused a sharp crack to echo through the large and empty room. Only seconds later the door of the Hokage's office burst open and there stood a shocked Shizune. She looked at me, then at Tsunade lying on the floor, and back at me. Then she fainted as well.

Sighing, I picked Tsunade up and sat her in her chair and went to do the same with Shizune. I then came back into the Hokage office to write up a note for Tsunade explaining my return for when see woke up.

So, yeah…

Right now I'm sitting in the shade of one of the cherry blossom trees on the grounds of training area #12, watching Sasuke and Naruto spar. The first time I watched them fight, from behind a tree, I thought they were angry at each other and that was why they fought with lethal accuracy. I now knew that was how they always fought. It was always a life and death fight, one mistake and you could die. They never fought with rules, no; it was always an everything goes fight. Sharingan, Rasengan, Chidori, anything was allowed.

I was also pleased to find that not only did I still have my chakra, but I could still heal and destroy things! This was a good thing because Sasuke had "accidentally" put a hole through Naruto's stomach. So after healing a whining Naruto I smacked Sasuke as hard as I could (with chakra), then ended up healing him because it was my job.

A few minutes later we had picked up all the discarded weapons and had said our good-byes. Naruto had informed us that he and Hinata were going on a supervised date, which meant, unknown to Naruto, that Neji and Tenten would be tagging along.

Sasuke and I were walking to him house now. It was more like a mansion but, whatever. The first time I had walked around the Uchiha compound I had asked why his house was so much bigger than the others. He had informed me that his parents had been the leaders of the clan, and to prove it, they had expanded their home.

_Well, we know were he got his arrogance from…_

The house was magnificent.

It was a two story that covered at least 4500 sq ft over a quarter of an acre. I had gotten bored yesterday and ventured out into the back yard. Sasuke had told me that his mother had only 3 passions: being a ninja, raising her sons, and gardening. And garden she did. The only way to get to the garden was through the glass double doors in the kitchen, as you walked out there was a wood path that separated into 3 different directions. One went straight forward where there was a fountain surrounded by benches and cherry blossom trees.

The path that went to the right came up to a large lake and stream that ran behind the Uchiha mansion and separated the compound from the rest of Konoha. Sasuke told me that his parents and the leaders before them had created the lake because they wanted privacy when they practiced there jutsu.

The path that went to the left lead to a guest house. This building looked a lot like the main house. Sasuke never really told me why his parents had built the guest house, he said they just did.

The main house had 3 bedrooms, each had there own full bathroom and walk in closet. The doors to his parent's room could be seen from the front door. They had double staircases that lead to the second floor that bowed out. (Go to my profile if you don't see it. Their parent's door is centered at the top of the stair case.) Sasuke's room was to the right and it looked over the lake. Itachi's was to the left and looked over Konoha and the guest house.

The kitchen consisted of black granite counter tops and stainless steal. There was a large island in the middle and a bar that attached to one of the counters.

The living room was to the right when you walked through the front doors. It was the cleanest room I had ever seen and I swear it sparkled when the blinds were open. The room was white. **Everything** was _white_. I was afraid to even walk on the carpet in fear of dirtying it.

The dining room was to the left of the front doors and it was a some what dark room. The walls were a dark shade of blue and the dinning table and chairs were all a dark mahogany. There was a large cabinet behind the chair at the head of the table. It was filled with fine china. I thought that maybe Lady Uchiha invited the leaders of other clans ever for dinner or allowed the Kages of other villages to stay in their home when they came to visit Konoha. It was the only explanation for the guest house.

The guest house was just a miniature of the main house, but with only two bedrooms, a small kitchen, and a living room.

When Sasuke had given me the grand tour all I could do was stare. I had asked him what kind of person spent so much money on a_ house_ and he just smirked at me and said that some people had so much money they had nothing to do with it and that rich people get bored easily. That was another reason his parents had remodeled their house, they were _bored_.

I was living in Sasuke's room now. He had moved into his parent's room because he didn't want anyone in Itachi's room and he was even apprehensive to sleep n his parent's room. He said he hadn't touched a thing since that day, all he's done is clean. Which brings me to another point, when I had seen the size of the house I had expected him to have maid or something, but nope, he cleans all the rooms and cooks his food _by himself_.

I now have a different opinion of Sasuke:

He's even more perfect then I thought he was!!

He's smart, strong, determined, smexy, awesome, and he even cooks and cleans!! What else can a girl ask for??

* * *

I just remembered I forgot to tell you the side affects I've had because of my Guardianess.

1- I can't sleep.

2- I still can't get my wings back.

3- I no longer _need_ to eat food.

And last but not least…

4- I can see tattoos on the backs of people who didn't have a tattoo before I died, which means I have that Ienjoukei thing Minato was talking about.

I don't know why I can't sleep and I'm tired and I don't know how I got the Ienjoukei. I really wish that Kushina and Minato had let me ask questions because I have no idea what the hell I'm doing.

.:Hello, I'm Haruno Sakura:.

.:And I'm very confused:.

* * *

That's were I'm ganna end this. Not guaranteeing a quick update but I'll try. If someone can send me a fight scene that would help me out a lot. Seeing as to it's in the next chapter. So I can't update till I get one. Ugh. Just sent me a private message and I'll tell you what's what. I'll give you full credit. Cuz frankly, if I posted my own fight, well, it would suck.

Please review

Thanks to-

All the people who read my story and alerted it. There has been a flood of alerts in the last week.

and to all the old people who have given up on me... :(

**_including Jodan and that hurts because he is my best friend..._**

**Harmonyandsasusaku- **is this long enough for you? But yes fluffyness.

**Animegurl9164- **Really sorry about the long update!!

**Sirona of Arabia-** That's a good point. Didn't think about that! ;)

**blkchoker64-** Jordan, shut up. You have to wait like all the others.

**aziangurl723-** hands you bat to break invisible force I know! Evil Ino!! The Uzumaki couple will show up again eventually. ;)

**cast14-** Thanks for the review.

**The ruby wolf-** Thanks!

**Freedomstar999-** Thanks

**uchihacherry-** Thanks!

**O.O- **Thanks I will.

**Sad4ngel-** That would be just weird. x) Can you imagine that? anyway, thanks

**fallenangel44-** Thanks!

**Kiraia Of The Sand Village-** Thank, sorry for the long wait!

**WHiTEDORiAN- **Ino is just so mean! Sasuke equals no humor! Thanks or the review!

**Icecream Skittles Addict-** I will! Sorry for the long update rate!

**tear-drowned-angel-** Thanks, thanks, and thanks. x)

**Waveless0Emotions-** Thanks!

**SasukeandNejicuties- **Thanks and sorry for the long wait!

**kawaiigurl93- **Thanks and she didn't see them.

Thank you to all my loyal readers who stuck with me over the writers block!!


	5. A mission!

Text-normal

_Text-inner sakura_

**Text-thoughts**

**Disclaimer- Do Not Own Naruto! **

**Author note- (read it. READ IT YOU FOOLS!!)**

**I am in need of mission ideas. Got any?? Thank you for reading this.**

**Throught Private Message Please. :)**

* * *

**His Guardian Angel**

* * *

.:xXx:.

If you wanna be my guardian angel

Spread your wings and let me see you can fly

If you ganna let me out of danger

Just come to me and don't you ever let me cry

If you wanna be my guardian angel

My guardian angel

My guardian angel tonight

Than take me far away tonight

* * *

Recap-

_.:Hello, my name is Haruno Sakura:._

_.:And I'm very confused:._

* * *

.:xXx:.

It's been a week since I claimed that I had no idea what I was doing. And it's been 8 days since I left Tsunade the note. I was surprised when a ninja came to our door (yes, it's _our_ door now) this morning with a note from Tsunade. It stated that she wanted SaSuke to meet her in her office. I could only smile when Sasuke showed me the letter. She knew no one else could know. After cleaning up the breakfast Sasuke was in the process of making when the nin came to _our_ door, we headed to the Hokage Tower.

Sasuke entered through the front door and I entered through the same window I had used the first time I came in. Sasuke, Shizune, and Tsunade were already talking when I got through the window.

"I have no idea how I am supposed to handle this situation. Sasuke has already filled me in on all the details. You need to be with Sasuke an all missions he goes on, am I right?" Tsunade asked.

"That is correct."

"He has also told me that only he, Naruto, Shizune, and I know you are here. And that no one else can know. This can create problems on difficult missions."

"I know."

"I…I'm really glad you're here." She said as she pulled me into a hug. "Go home and stay out of sight. I'll call you back here when I've thought of an idea."

So, after our little meeting with Tsunade yesterday, Sasuke and I got to talking and we decided that it would be best to tell Kakashi-sensei that I was back. Sasuke said today would be the best day to do it because for once Kakashi had asked them to meet him at team 7's old training grounds.

But of course today was the day Sasuke decided to sleep in. _Great_.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, _wake up._"

"Hmmmm."

"No, wake up!"

"5 more minutes Sak."

"That's what you said an hour ago. Now, W_ake_. _Up_. You have to train with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei today, and your already 30 minutes late!"

"Fine…"

.:xXx:.

10 Minutes later we were at team 7's training ground and we were greeted by Naruto's yelling.

"Why were you so late Teme!?" yelled Naruto.

"Simple, I slept in."

"You, Sasuke Uchiha, _slept in_."

"Yes, and if it wasn't for Sakura I would still be asleep and I wouldn't have to listen to your screaming." Sasuke said, looking at me accusingly.

"Oh," I said as I come from out of the shadows of a nearby tree, "so this is my fault."

"Why are you blaming Sakura-chan?!"

"Yeah! Why are you blaming me? It's not my fault you went to bed late last night!"

"Yes is it! If your lips weren't so damn tempting I wouldn't have been up till 2am making out with you!"

"You were making out with Sakura-chan!? How dare you!?"

"Why would you care Dope?"

"Because she's like a sister to me Teme!"

"Well you're an Ass."

"And you're a bastard!!"

"And you're a Moron."

"Yeah, well, you have chicken hair!!"

"SHUT UP!" Kakashi-sensei yelled. "Sakura, is that you?" He asked as he stared at me.

"Ah, yeah, it is me Kakashi-sensei. You won't believe me but I am a Guardian Angel and Sasuke is the person I am watching over and I'm back and no one is supposed to see me not even Naruto but he was an accident and I can get in really big trouble for letting you see me but its ok because I really wanted you to know that I was here." I said as fast as I could.

"So you're alive?"

"Yes…no, sort of."

"Yeah, this is kinda weird, even for me. Alright guys, today you will be sparring with each other just like you've been doing. Sakura, you can watch." As Kakashi explained the rules (no advanced jutsu like the Sharingan, Chidori, etc.) I went to sit in the shade under my tree.

"Alright, START!" Yelled Kakashi.

(A/N- Big thanks to Ishasuki Mitochi for writing the fight scene since I suck at them!!)

"Ready, Naruto?"

"If you are."

Sasuke ran forward, pulling out four kunai and throwing them at Naruto. He dodged, and jumped into the air, aiming a kick at Sasuke's head. This time it was Sasuke who dodged, ducking just in time to avoid the blow.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he made hand signs. He created about 60 bunshin, which immediately tried to tackle Sasuke, who fought to reach the top of the dog pile, defeating almost half the clones on his way.

Suddenly, one of the remaining clones threw a kunai at Sasuke's back. He was busy fighting other bunshin so he didn't notice. The kunai hit Sasuke squarely in the back, and he turned into a log.

Naruto, seeing that this Sasuke wasn't real, looked for him, wondering when he had switched.

Sasuke, meanwhile, was standing on a tree branch nearby. "Gokakyu no jutsu!" A huge flame shot out of his mouth, destroying all the remaining bunshin, and revealing which was real.

When the flame cleared, Sasuke saw that none of the Naruto's standing there had been real. Among the burnt grass was a very burnt log.

Just then, two shuriken flew toward him, and Sasuke dodged, but wasn't quite fast enough; the shuriken skimmed his left arm, leaving him with a badly bleeding cut. This attack, however, showed him where Naruto was.

About ten feet away from him, Naruto stood panting on a branch.

They lunged toward each other at the exact same moment, both their punches hit, and they fell to the ground, both landing on their feet.

Naruto kicked Sasuke's ankles, causing him to fall. Sasuke, on the ground, pushed Naruto into a tree.

Naruto, dizzy from the impact, hesitated for just one second, giving Sasuke time to stand. He jumped onto a tree branch, and just as Naruto started to take a step forward, Sasuke threw about 30 shuriken, which caught on Naruto's pants and jacket, pinning him to the tree, and making an outline of him in shuriken.

Sasuke hopped out of the tree, and slowly walked toward Naruto. When he reached the struggling teen, he took out a kunai and casually held it to the blond boy's neck.

"I win, dope."

"Shut up, Teme, I wasn't even trying."

"Hn, you just don't want to admit that I'm better than you. Always have been and always will be."

"You are not better than me!"

"Then why'd I just beat you?"

"I said I wasn't trying!"

"Yeah, and Kakashi was early."

"Actually, I was." Kakashi muttered.

"Well than, let's fight agai-" Naruto was interrupted by a loud **puff **behind us. When the smoke had cleared (I had already ran into the woods) a nin appeared with a note from the Hokage about a mission that she had assigned the whole of team 7 to. The note said that she wanted us to meet her in her office in 2 hours so that she could explain the mission. So we all said our good-byes after the nin had left and headed home.

.:xXx:.

2 Hours later we were all in the Hokage's office. (Sai hadn't seemed very surprised when he found out I was here. It was like he already knew.)

"Team 7, I have a mission for you."

"Finally Tsunade-baa! I thought we'd been fired as shinobi!" Naruto yelled. (A/N- Kiba said that during last week's episode of Naruto!)

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME AND OLD HAG! I'll ring your neck you little brat!" Tsunade yelled as she jumped Naruto and began to beat him.

"Ehem, we would like to know what our mission is Tsuanade-_Sama_." Sai said.

"Very well." Tsunade said as she got of the now unconscious Naruto. (I rushed over to heal him) "Your mission is-"

.:Hello, my name is Haruno Sakura:.

.:And I have no idea what is happening:.

.:(I really don't):.

* * *

Buahaha! Cliffy. I personally hate cliff hangers but I don't even know what the mission will be which is why this chapter is so short…Big thanks to Ishasuki Mitochi, if it wasn't for her, you would not have read this.

**ISHASUKI MITOCHI! I NEED HELP! :'(**

Inu-Naru-Fangirl- thank you!

cooliocows215- thanks for the idea!! I think I'm ganna add it to the plot.

-sasukeztruelove


End file.
